A hearing device comprises a microphone which receives acoustic signals. The received acoustic signals are processed where the processing may include amplification of the acoustic signals. The signal processing may preferably be digital. The processed signals are transmitted to a receiver of the hearing device which converts the processed signals into an acoustic output signal e.g. with a larger amplitude at certain frequencies. The receiver broadcasts the acoustic output signal towards the tympanic membrane of a user of the hearing device.
The broadcasting of the acoustic output signal can cause the receiver and the hearing device to vibrate which vibrations may be transmitted back to the microphone resulting in an unwanted feedback loop thereby putting a limitation on the amplification which the hearing device may deliver to the user.
Suspensions for hearing device receivers are known in the art, see for example international patent applications published under WO 2004/008803, WO 2007/011421 and WO 2012/062761.